


Dance Lessons

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Dance Lessons

“So let’s say I sit here and read through all of this for you,” you said, gesturing at the two boxes of loose paperwork sitting on the table. “What’s in it for me?”

“Have you hunters ever heard of a favor before?  No, I suppose not. It’s always me, me, me,” Crowley sighed.  “What do you want Kitten?”

You bit your lip. “Teach me to dance.”

Crowley stared at you in surprise for a moment. “You want me to teach you to dance. Why?”

“Does it matter? Sam and Dean don’t dance and I need to learn. You promise to teach me the basics by Friday and I’ll read through these transcripts and try to find the info you need.”

His gaze was heavy as he studied you. “Fine. Tomorrow at eight.”

“Okay,” you agreed, sitting down and picking up the first sheet of paper.

* * *

 

The first few lessons were a complete disaster.  You stepped on Crowley’s toes repeatedly and your rhythm was off when he tried to teach a basic fast step.

“Maybe I’m just not meant to dance,” you exclaimed, throwing your hands up in the air in frustration.

“You are trying to hard,” Crowley explained. “You are busy counting and worrying about your next step.  You are so stiff it’s like dancing with a board. You need to relax and trust your partner.”

Walking up behind you, Crowley wrapped an arm around your body and pulled you back against him.  One hand stayed on your stomach, the other took your arm and stretched it out. He began to move behind you. “Close your eyes and feel me move, move your body with me.”

You felt your face turn red and you pulled away immediately, looking down at the table. “Let’s try again tomorrow, I need to read some of your papers.”

Crowley watched you close yourself off as you picked up a pile of documents and fled the room, almost bumping into Dean on your way out.

“What did you do to her?” Dean asked.

“Dance lessons are not going well. Tell me Dean, why does she want to learn to dance?”

“She has a date tomorrow night with the new guy at the library,” Dean explained, looking at this laptop. “He’s taking her out to see a band at one of the taverns and she’s worried about dancing.”

“I see,” Crowley said, his jaw locked.

Catching the aggravated tone in the King of Hell’s voice, Dean jerked his head up but Crowley was already gone.

* * *

 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to fast dance or two step.  Can you just show me a basic slow dance?” you asked Crowley the next day, admitting defeat.

“I’m not going to explain it Kitten. I want you to learn by feeling it,” he said, taking your hand and pulling you against his body.  You could smell his cologne and the whiskey on his breath and you licked your lips as a rush of arousal ran through you.

Taking your hand in his, Crowley wrapped his arm around your waist and you rested your arm against his back as he closed the distance between the two of you and began dancing you around the library.  As the music played you found yourself swaying with him and you rested your head on his shoulder.  His thumb was stroking your hand and you closed your eyes, humming along with the song as you got lost in the moment. 

When the song ended you pulled back to find Crowley staring at you, eyes dark. He let go of you and took a few steps back, an angry expression on his face. “I think that takes care of your dance lessons,” he said, disappearing from right in front of you.

* * *

 

You picked the cherry out of your drink and ate it, watching the bartender wiping down the back counter.  Brad, your date for the night, was currently over by the restrooms chatting with a pretty red head in a short skirt.

Ten minutes later you watched in shock as he dropped an arm over her shoulder and led her out the door. You downed your remaining drink in one swallow and stood.  Looking down at your jeans and low cut top you wondered what was so wrong with you.

You started for the door as the band began playing a slow song.  When a warm hand grabbed yours you turned to see Crowley standing behind you. Without speaking, he pulled you into his arms and began dancing.  You closed your eyes and rested your head on his shoulder as he led you around the floor. 

“He left with another woman,” you said after a few moments.

“I saw that.”

“The last date I went on the man said he had to use the restroom and never came back,” you told him.

“You are a strong, outspoken, beautiful woman. It can scare some men off,” Crowley said. “They are afraid of you.”

“Why aren’t you afraid of me?” you asked.

“Because I’m not just a man Kitten.”

You didn’t say anything more as he led you around the dance floor.

 


End file.
